There are many types of machines in use today for drilling holes such as dowel holes, pocket holes, and so forth, in various types of workpieces. Pocket hole wood joinery involves joining boards by inserting a fastener at an angle through the edge of one board into the other. Such joints are commonly used for face frames, cabinet boxes, leg-to-rail joinery in chairs and tables, and so forth. Drill guides, jigs, and pocket hole boring machines are used to drill the holes through which the fasteners or pocket screws are inserted into the adjoining workpiece.
Conventional devices utilize a two-step process to manually clamp and then drill. Such a process is inconvenient and time-consuming. Additionally, such clamps do not readily accommodate common material thicknesses. Other devices utilize a one-step process, but require an expensive pneumatic air cylinder with a clamp pad. The use of pneumatics further requires a source of air, i.e., an air compressor, which adds to the inconvenience and expense.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved drilling system.